


Laying In The Fields

by VVuser8



Series: Femslash February [20]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVuser8/pseuds/VVuser8
Summary: Day 17: SunflowerRue gently picks a sunflower from the ground, holding it up to Prim’s hair and looping it behind her ear.
Relationships: Primrose Everdeen/Rue
Series: Femslash February [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138256
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Femslash February, femslash100





	Laying In The Fields

Flower seeds and fruit seeds alike fly over the grass, mud and soil, filling the flowerbeds and little dug up holes. Then they spread over it the compost they had emptied out from the heap and sprinkled on water from the watering cans they had given each other. Rue had given Prim one with a bird pattern on it. Prim had given Rue a yellow one decorated with ducklings.

They collapse on the mud not long later, smiling from ear to ear of corn, absolutely exhausted. Gardening was one of those things that they loved doing together, and it was fun, though tiring.

Rue gently picks a sunflower from the ground, holding it up to Prim’s hair and looping it behind her ear.

They looked across, among the green grass and the flowers, and their eyes met for a brief moment and they smiled. Rue intertwined her hand with Prim’s, and they smiled at each other, bright and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment!


End file.
